


Heartbeat

by Spinebreaka



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non Idol AU, Song fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinebreaka/pseuds/Spinebreaka
Summary: Your relationship with Jungkook has been distant ever since you’re given an opportunity to study abroad. As you prepare to leave, Jungkook realises he isn’t ready to let you go, rushing to the airport to catch you before you go, but can he catch up to you? Or will he be unable to match your steps, losing you forever.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Heartbeat

________________________  
“I wish that you would love,me,  
Just like yesterday, don’t let go of this hand ever again  
And every time my heart, beats  
Match your steps so you don’t wander around ever again”

________________________

That was the second red light he failed to stop at, he didn’t have time to obey traffic rules, he needed to see you. Jungkook was almost frantic, so afraid he would be too late. For months he had dreaded the moment you made your decision to leave. You had been accepted for a year of studying abroad after graduation. For months you and Jungkook had avoided the conversation that was coming. He knew it was an amazing opportunity for you, you were so happy when you got accepted onto the program. 

But while it would be great for your chosen degree, he couldn’t help but be selfish in not wanting you to go. It had taken him months to pluck up the courage to ask you out, and when he did, the months he spent with you were honestly the best months of his college years. 

But while you had successfully put the conversation to the back of your minds, eventually time had run out for you and you both sat down to talk. It didn’t go well. It had started off with you telling him all the different things you would be doing and how it will boost your credits for when university applications come around, and it was when you asked Jungkook’s honest opinion when it all went south.

“I honestly can’t say I want you to go..”

“Jungkook, this is an amazing opportunity for me, you know I’ve had my mind set on it for ages.”

“Then why ask me?! If you’re just going to up and leave anyway why bother asking my opinion.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend, your opinion is important to me!”

“If you leave I won’t be”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but then again, you misread his reply completely. You had left quietly, tears threatening to fall down your cheeks. The second he was alone he regretted what he said instantly. He didn’t mean it to sound like a threat of him breaking up with you, quite the opposite.  
He was afraid of losing you.  
God he loved you, and that was where his fears stemmed from. If you left, what hope was there for your relationship? Long distance relationships never work out do they? You would find someone new and live your new life away from him, leaving him behind as you bloom in the sun.

Now here he was, driving over the speed limit, racing to the airport. God he was a fool. You were leaving tonight, your flight leaving at 9:20 pm. You had sent him text after text asking if you could see him before you left, but he dismissed all of them, too much of a coward to confront the inevitable. The others had also bombarded him with texts and phone calls, begging him to come to his senses and stop being a coward. Namjoon had even turned up at his apartment, begging him to go see you before you left, knowing it would eat him alive when you were really gone. He had made his mind up, and he was praying to whatever god out there that you would forgive him.

________________________

Parking his car hastily, he rushed into the airport as quickly as he could, scrambling to departure gate 8. “Please, please be there” He muttered to himself as he ran up the escalator. The noise of the airport all seemed to fade into a muffled white noise as he approached the gate, and looking at the display tv, his heart dropped into a pit of despair.

“Departed on time”

The gate was closed, the plane had already left, Jungkook had missed you, and he had left your relationship shattered like a mirror. He breathed heavily, his shoulders sank in defeat as he simply stared at the gate. How could he have been such an ass hole. He should have been supporting you from day one. He should have said all the things burning in his mind, that he would fight for your relationship, and wait however long he needed to. His legs felt like jelly as he sunk down into a seat in the waiting area, head in his hands. His eyes were closed, trying to force himself not to cry in frustration

“Jungkook?” 

His head shot up hearing his name. Namjoon and Taehyung stood not far away from him, coffees in their hands. 

“Why are you sat down here man, come on were all at gate 3”

“What’s the point, guys I missed her”

“Jungkook-”

“No Taehyung, I’ve LOST her, I tried to get here on time to tell her- she- “

“Jungkook-”

“shes gone and I was a dick to he-”

“JUNGKOOK” Namjoon interjected loudly, drawing the attention of some of the people sitting in the lounge. Namjoon grasped Jungkook’s shoulder, making Jungkook look at him.

“She moved her flight, she’s at gate 3 she leaves in an hour, you still have time!” Jungkooks world stopped. She was still here, he still had time. He could fix everything.

“Come on man, we’ll take you to her” Taehyung grabbed his arm, and they made their way to gate number three where the others were waiting.

________________________

They reached the gate, and Jungook immediately overlooked the waiting crowds, spotting the group immediately. You were there, sat with Jimin and Jin laughing and talking about nothing in particular with Yoongi. He held his breath as you turned in his direction, praying you would reject him. And as he got closer to the group, the breath he was holding in was finally released as you shot up and embraced him.

“I hoped you would come” you mumbled into his neck, Jungkook wrapping his arms around you so tight, afraid to let you go.  
“I moved my flight just in case you would” Jungkook let out a shaky breath.

“y/n, Im so fucking sorry, I was such an ass. I want you to go, I want you to have a great time overseas” He cupped your wet cheeks in his as he looked into your eyes.  
“ But I also don’t want to let you go” his thumbs wiped your cheeks as your hands grasped his.

“Jungkook I don’t want to break up, long distance is doable, and you can always visit me! If your ok waiting for me we can make this work I know we can”

Jungkook was now crying freely, you had his heart in your hands, and he would let you take it anywhere if it meant you would come back to him. You spent the next hour before your departure talking though everything, and jungkook even looked up flight prices for future visits. Eventually the plane had started boarding, and you hugged everyone, preparing to start a new chapter of your life. When it came to Jungkooks turn, he picked you up, kissing you deeply, whispering in your ear that he would wait for you, and would visit you as soon as he could. 

He stood at the gate with the others until the plane had fully left, wanting to watch you off for as long as he could. 

This isn’t a goodbye, it’s a see you later.


End file.
